Cyber Alpha: Another Side
by AT-2 Model Alpha Terminator
Summary: Cyber Alpha is a story about Terminator: TSCC. It includes different characters and other changes. Disclaimer: I do not own the Terminator franchise or have any rights over it Some Words from the Author: I hope you like my first Fan Fiction. I'd Really appreciate some advice on how to improve. Thanks. Also, Terminator is my main Fan Fiction interest. Suggestions always welcomed
1. Time to Chat

**_SECTOR 17 LABORATORY COMPARTMENT 1_**

_"Some times, you live a life like John Connor, knowing what you are going to become. John did. He was meant to be the leader of the Human Resistance, the only thing standing in the way from Sky Net taking over whats left of Earth. Me? I never knew what I was meant to be. Not till last week. I found it all out, and I hated it. Me? I was meant to stop it all. The Resistance. I was meant to kill John. I knew I never would. But I did. Almost did. But died trying. How am I speaking to you now? I am not alive, nor am I dead. I'm one of them. I am one of Sky Net's rag dolls. Just a pawn in its game. But I wasn't going to let my death be in vain. I WILL kill Connor. You hear me? I will kill Connor. And if you'd like to live, you'd tell me where "Camp Connor" is. Understand? Good. I will give you a couple minutes to think about it. Don't disappoint me."  
_

* * *

_"What have you planned to do Carmen. Will you tell me what I want to know?"_

"Screw you, you piece of scrap! I'll never tell you where Connor is!"

_"Bad decision my friend. I didn't want to do this... but its time to have some extracting done." _

"Give me hell if you want! You'll never get anything out of me!"

**SECTOR 17 LABORATORY COMPARTMENT 3**

"_Is he stable?"_

_"No."_

_"So what do you plan to do with him now? We know what we need to know."_

_"I plan on using him as my model."_

_"YOUR WHAT?"_

_"My model, and please calm down."_

_"You already have a damn model! What do you need him for?"_

_"I am making my self a new body. This one lacks all the necessary requirements for a medic."_

_"You need to ask the Net before you do anything."_

_"It has more things to worry about."_

_*Grunts*_

_"And if I'm not wrong, you needed pyroceptic?"  
_

_"Yeah."_

_"Its on the 415th shelf, to the right of twelve lines, number 17x9."_

_"Can't you just give it to me?"_

_"Laziness is not good for work, and your a worker, your supposed to do your own things, are you not?" _

_"Yea..."_

_"THEN GET TO WORK."_

_*Running*_

_"Humans..."_

* * *

**_U.S.S JACOB: CONTROL SECTION_**

_This is General John Connor speaking, is there any sight of the Predecore? - CAMP TOTO RECEIVER_

"This is Captain Qusadae reporting. And no, there is no sign of the Predecore"

Many died for this answer. The Predecore was only a couple miles away from them, going at a speed of 12.4 knots. When someone asked him why he lied, he said, "It was necessary for the mission."

"Was it really necessary?"

He simply replied, "Yes."

"Well I got work to do, see ya."

Then he stood up, pointed a 9 mm at the soldier's head, and said, "Your not going anywhere."

"Do... do you mind calling me by my name?"

Coldly, Qusadae asked, "Whats your name?"

"My... my name i... is uh... Cody... Cody Whiles."

"Your not going anywhere, Cody," he repeated.

"Wh... Why not? he whimpered.

"You are a threat to the mission, and I must terminate you. If you give in peacefully, I will make it quick."

"What could I possibly do?" asked Cody, starting to tear up.

"Don't be a fool Cody, I knew you'd tell Pam."

"I...swear I won't...please let me go... I swear I wont..."

_*Shooting*  
_  
"There was never a choice, you should have given when I asked"

"Damn!"

_*Shooting*_

_*Death wail*_

_*Footsteps*_

* * *

_**DEPOT II**_

_"Hello, my name is Carmen White, and I'd like to join you guys. I was born into one of those Grays, so yeah, dogs think I'm a scrap sheet, but I'm not, I can prove it."_

"Yea kid? Alright, cut open your arm and let's see."

"_Alright, lets do it."_

_*Sheathing of a blade*_

_"_Kid whoa I was just kidding. And hey my name is Joe Gayle. Pleasure meeting you."

"_So what do I do? Do I meet with Connor or what? Training? Brain checking? What we doing?_

"Your voice is a little... smooth for a human."

"_I've been around nators since I was born, what'd you expect?_

"Dunno, but you'd be really useful to Connor. I hope you were one of those Grays that did the outside work. No offense."

"_None taken, but yeah, I've been sorta an inside outside worker, so I know the way around the place. I usually worked at the weapons facility."_

"Sweet, so you know where they keep there artillery."

"_They have tons of artillery stations, but these are one of the good ones, the laser sighted plasma __rifles, and lets not forget the HPAs are stashed at Sector 17."_

_"_HPAs?

"_High Performance Armor. Aren't you forgetting something?"_

"Good god, I'm way past guard duty, better tell the next shift to take over, here let me show you where Connor is."

"_Thank you"_

_*Unnoticeable metal clanking*_

* * *

**_______DEPOT II_**

John Connor had never met a Gray first hand. He had heard of them. They were traitors to the human race. They betrayed them to Sky net, only because it offered them food, clothing and any other things they would have had if J-DAY was never there. All but freedom. They only got these things if they did what Sky net asked them to do. Mostly making metals for its Terminators, and maybe some technical stuff, but nothing that'd let them escape or related. Carmen White reminded him of himself before the time jump. Carmen had clean clothes, was well fed, looked muscular and other things that would make John look like a lesser being if they were not in the situation the Resistance was in now. John would always have the eye on Carmen. Why would anyone leave all those things for just a cause. When John arrived to the future, he was able to take out tons of nators. But as usual they found a way to get the upper hand one way or another.

"_Hello, my name is Carm..."_

_"_I know who you are. I want to know why your here."

"_I'm here to join the Resistance. I'd like to help save humanity from Sky Net"_

_"_Right. And how did you find us? Camp Toto is Sky Net proof. How come you got in and Sky Net didn't."

"_I found a prisoner. I asked her if she knew where Camp Toto was. She asked me why I needed to go there. I told her what I told you."_

_"And_ who is this "prisoner"?"

"_She told me her name was Allison. Allison Young."_

_"_Al... Allison?"

"_Yeah. She told me if only I promised to help you."_

_"_So what did you do?"

"_I let her out."_

_"_Where is she?"

"She_ got out and I showed her the way out. She said she'd lead me to the Camp."_

_"_Why didn't she come here then."

"_She got_ caught."

_"_WHAT?"

"_I used the plasma on the a couple Triple Eights. There were to damn many."_

_"_But will they let her live?"

_"Probably won't. But I didn't let her go that easily.I got a plan. Like always"_

_*Sniffles*_

_"I plan to trade myself for her. They won't kill me, but probably give me a hell of torture."_

_"_You really want to help us don't you?"

"_Yea, Yeah I do"__  
_

_"_If you get her out. And your still alive. I swear we'll come for you. I promise."

"_Thanks."_

_*Footsteps*_

_"And uh John. If we run out of food and stuff. I got us a stash. Only for emergencies. And a medical station for bullet surgery and stuff."_

"Sweet"

*Door Cranking*

* * *

_Sorry if the title has nothing to do with da chapter/story whatever. Its my first time on FanFiction. So some help would be nice :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Terminator franchise or have any rights over it_

_Author: AT-2 Alpha Terminator v2.0_


	2. More Chatting For The Last Time I Thin

_**CLIFF POINT **_

_Its been two weeks since The Triple Eight Party was put to an end. Now their base is the strongest line of communication The Human Resistance has. Well, till now anyway.  
_

_"_Anything Carmen?"

"_Not here. But I might have seen some movement on the west line. Lets go there." suggested Carmen in a hushed tone._

_"_Why are we whispering?"

"_Just in case."_

_"_We've been through this a hundred times. There are no damn sound sensors."

"_Right." he muttered.__  
_

* * *

_"_Check dis out, looks like some lock or something, I can't get in."

"_Ever heard of using your head?" taunted a voice coming inside the locked door._

_"_Carmen, we got a problem here, someone or something is on the other side of door. Come here fast!"

"_What did it say?"_

_"_It told me ever heard of using your head?"

"_I think it meant that you should slam your head into the door." laughed Carmen._

_"_Seriously I don't like the sound of... hey what are you doing?"

"_I'm studying the thickness of the door. I don't think we can punch our way through this one."_

_"_Let me go get the C4 from the van."

"_OK, I'll see if I can use a tool from my pack."__  
_

_"_K."

* * *

_**INSIDE THE BUNKER**_

_"_Holy..."

"_What is it?"__  
_

_"_Come here and look."

_"I'm looking, what about it?"_

_"_Its a tunnel."

"_Whats so surprising? You've been in tunnels for almost all your life."_

_"_Yeah, but this tunnel is... so clean?"

"_O my god..."_

_"_What? Its not normal to see a tunnel this clean."

"_Ever heard of, abandoning? Abandoning is another way to say keeping things clean unlike the days before J-Day. People living here probably got slaughtered or forgot where the bunker is."_

_"_Or they are just keeping it clean."

"_Whats the big deal? We got plasma rifles, if anyone, if we do at all, we meet are a threat, we can blow em."  
_

_"_That is true..."

"_So get your lazy ass up and get going will ya?"_

_*Grunting*_

_"Don't do that."_

_"_Alright MOM."

"_Caber I swear..."_

_*Running*_

_"I'll kill you?"_

_*Running*_

_"Caber get the hell back he..."_

_"Holy shit..."_

_"What the hell are you..."_

_"Mother of..."_

_*Screaming*_

_"Help!"_

_*Door slamming*_

* * *

_**CORPAL DEPARTMENT STORE: 2028**_

_"Stand up."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I said STAND UP."_

_"Alright... but you didn't answer my question."_

_"I need to ask you questions."_

_"What...kind of questions?"_

_"The kind that if you lie about, you die for it."_

_"That kind of questions. Oh."_

_"Don't play with me."_

_"So who are you?"_

_"Someone that needs answers."_

_"For?"_

_"A project."_

_"What are you? A Terminator? Infiltrator? What are you?"_

_"I'm a Medic. Highest class. A-47? Heard of it?"_

_"The Alpha Terminator? You? Since when did you start interrogating people?"_

_"Since I felt like I wanted to. Now if you don't mind. I'M THE ONE THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS."__  
_

_"Whoa, whoa, calm down, jeez."_

_"Your god will not be here to save you. Or ever has been there, as a matter of fact."_

_"Uh..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"There is a Triple 8 behind you."_

_"Don't try to trick me. This room is made of liquid poly alloy. I can feel him if he is near by."_

_"Or a she."_

_*Awkward Silence*_

_"Alright sorry."_

_"Now to begin."_

_"Lets do this."_

* * *

_**2 HOURS LATER...**_

_**"**Stop! For the love of god! STOP!"_

_"I don't need the love of god, or... anyone's...l...love?"_

_"Wait...why did you hesitate when you said anyone's love?"_

_"No apparent reason..."_

_"Your lying."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"I can hear it in your voice. Whats wrong?"_

_"I... I don't know."_

_"Your not here for any project are you? All those questions are just for the say of it."_

_"Yes... they are not for a new Infiltrator model. I... I need to protect someone."_

_"One? or thing?"_

_"One."_

_"As in human?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Who?"_

_"None of you concern."_

_"Come on, how hard could it be?"_

_"Allison. Allison Young. My mission is to protect Allison Young..."_

_"WHOA, Allison Young? Second in command of John Connor? That Allison?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know. My system just... did it."_

_"Make it a priority?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So I'm guessing you going to start with the real questions now."_

_"Yes, yes I am."_

_"What is your name by the way?"_

_"Arcen... Arcen von Drac Levez."_

_"No way... your the guy from..."_

_"Palm dale. Yes, Allison talks about me?_

_"Before, yeah. She said you told her a secret about the end of the world. When you guys were at her last B-Day."_

_"At Griffith Park. Yes I remember."_

_"Wait, how? Isn't you model destroyed after you know? Model your self after it?"_

_"Yes, but I found loopholes. My human memory was erased before I saw Allison at the Triple 8 Factory John and Allison destroyed."_

_"One thing is for sure, you had one hell of a mind for a two year old kid."_

_"Don't judge people for how they look, or their age."_

_"Or..."_

_"That is enough."_

_"So? You going to snap my neck?"_

_"No, I'm going to let you live. On one condition."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Don't even THINK about telling Allison about anything. Understood?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good, and also, good night."_

_"Wha..."_

_*Blade cutting rope*_

_*Dragging and footsteps*_

_*Door cranks*_

_*HK activates*_

_*Take off*_


	3. Jallison Breaking Up

**Chapter Three:**

**Jallison Breaking Up**

_"_Hey, look, I see something." Allison whispered, while John was dragging his legs up the hill. He was drenched with sweat, covered in dirt head to toe. He couldn't wait to get a bath.

"Finally." he muttered "Its almost dawn. We better get back to the Depot soon."

"Don't be so slothful, now get up _General Connor." _It was never hard for Allison to make people do what she wanted. But John was different. It was like Allison had to be obeyed. He missed Cameron whenever Allison spoke in that soft, kind voice. He couldn't hold in the secret. He had to tell Allison that she would him. Like everyone else. The only thing that stopped him from saying was Cameron. He had treated her like she was nothing when Riley was around him. He was cold. His top priority was to find Cameron. That was before anyway. Now it was to keep Allison alive, only to have her die when the time came. He couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Hey, you in there Connor?"she asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about her again." he reassured

"Oh..." she said, in a hushed tone which he could barely hear, though it was clear she was jealous.

"I'm sorry... I sorta saw her..." he said. trying to console her

"Lets go." she replied, with a stern face, collided with anger

"_She likes you. You can give her your heart till I come." _

_"_Cameron!" he screamed.

"What are you doing!" she chided "You might have alerted a Trip 8! Are you out of your mind?!"

"I'm sorry..."

"SORRY DOESN'T COVER FOR IT!" she yelled, tears gushing through her eyes.

"Allison..."

"I..."

"Its alright, it wasn't you fault."

"I can't believe..."

"Lets forget the sweep out and get back to Depot II. We got to pick up our leftover stuff anyway." suggested John.

"Its for the best, we'll come back here later. Right?"

"Yup." He wasn't so sure about it, but he agreed anyway.

The conversation was not the ones they usually had. They were longer and much better. But lately, the more John mentioned about Cameron, they angrier Allison was getting. Their relationship is not going they way they hoped.

* * *

_**DEPOT II: JOHN CONNORS'S ROOM**_

"Thats all of it." declared John. He and Allison had a silent walk back to the camp. He thought it was best for her to be left alone for sometime.

*Plasma firing*

"Connor! We need backup! We got three Trip 8s inside! Come on!" begged a soldier outside his door.

"Hold your self together for a sec! I need to charge my rifle!

"I don't..."

*Strangling*

"Oh crap." He was sweating again. Was it just him or was it getting harder to breath?

"_Come out peacefully, and your death will be quick."_

_"_Screw you!" shouted someone from outside John's door

"_Stand down!" ordered the Terminator_

_*Plasma Firing*_

_"You have less than twenty seconds to surrender." offered the Terminator_

_"Fifteen..."_

_"Ten..."_

_"Five..."_

_"Three...Two...One..."_

_"_Say hello to my very happy friend. His name is C4 and his life goal is to blow stuff up. And your the winner to be the sacrifice. Congrats!"

*Explosion*

"Come out Connor, Mister Tin Can is sold out."

"You Carmen, are one hell of a maniac."

"Thats me."

"What about the other two Trip 8s?"

"Oh you mean the other melted gray cheesize? Yeah they are splattered all over your door."

"Funny."

"It is."

"What happened to your voice?"

"I found some sweet looking machine, strapped it to my mouth and it makes me sound like you. I'm guessing you guys have trouble understanding my accent."

John wasn't sure if he should either open the door or go through the safety tunnel. Then he remember about Allison. Without hesitation, he rammed the door, and went into her room. She... wasn't there. His last thought before blasting a hole through the vent trapdoor was "_Not so soon!"_

* * *

_Next Chapter: John luckily finds Allison. But with an unexpected friend._

_Hope you enjoyed. Also I asked one of my favorite Fan Fictonaires for help with writing. Hope it gets better_


End file.
